dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicky
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone |Race = Makyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 761 |Address = Garlic Jr.'s fortress |FamConnect = }} is one of Garlic Jr.'s original trio of henchmen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. Appearance Nicky is tall with white hair and blue skin. He sports a set of sharp fangs. Biography ''Dead Zone'' Along with Ginger and Sansho, Nicky ambushes Piccolo when he is in the middle of training and seemingly kill him. The trio on Garlic Jr's orders next head to Goku's House in order to retrieve the Dragon Ball from Gohan but takes the boy as well. Afterwards, Nicky was assigned to watch over Gohan though it proved to be a daunting task as when Gohan ate a piece of fruit from a tree that was in the courtyard, he became delusional and started to see unusual things, much to Nicky's dismay who then had to chase him around the castle. Later, when Goku and Kami arrived, Nicky fights Goku alongside his companions after transforming into their Super state but the fight is brought to a temporary halt with the arrival of Piccolo and Krillin. While Sansho fights Piccolo alone, Nicky and Ginger face off against Goku with Nicky pulling a sword out of his leg. Despite this, Goku used his Power Pole to knock Nicky into a nearby tower. He was then killed by a Kamehameha that also destroyed Ginger. ''Fusion Reborn'' Nicky later makes a cameo appearance, along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, but with an unusual coloring. Power ;Films As he is normally, Nicky is comparable to his ally Ginger who is strong enough to defeat Chi-Chi with a simply Kiai. In his Super state, he is more powerful than before but even when fighting alongside Ginger and Sansho in the same state, they are on the losing side against Goku while still wearing his weighted clothing. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Nicky's power level is 1,200. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Lozenges Blast' – A fully-powered green energy wave shot from the palm. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Katana Kogeki' – Nicky attacks his opponent with a longsword he pulled out from his leg. This technique is called Internal Weapon (Giant Sword) in Daizenshuu 7. *'Unnamed Spinning Technique' – Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho spin around their opponent, forming a vortex where they all attack while flying around, and then catch the opponent and slam them into the ground. Transformations Super Nicky Like other Makyans, Nicky can take on a buff form under certain circumstances. Nicky takes on his buff form while combating Goku. Majin Nicky Majin Nicky is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Garlic Jr. mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Kyōshū! Saiyan, Nicky's character model re-appears later in the game under the name as a common foe whose power level is 300. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shigeru Chiba *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Doug Burks **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Bruno Rocha Battles ;Films *Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho vs. Piccolo *Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho vs. Goku *Nicky and Ginger vs. Goku Trivia *Like the rest of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, Nicky is named after a spice. For Nicky, his name is a reference to the Japanese word "Nikki" (ニッキ, Nikki), meaning "cinnamon." It is also similar to the name "Nicky", as in "Little Nicky", a nickname for the Antichrist (considering Nicky is a Makyan demon). *The name "Nicky" was reused during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when Cell regains his lost energy by absorbing the inhabitants of Nicky Town. *Nicky's battle phrase is "Nodoame" in the original Japanese version, "Tutti-frutti!" in the Ocean and Funimation dubs, "You can't win." in the AB Groupe dub, and "Nodowome" in the Speedy dub. Gallery See also *Nicky (Collectibles) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters